


Crazy

by hippiefairy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, pure fluff, seriously, this is nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippiefairy/pseuds/hippiefairy
Summary: Seriously, I have no summary to put here, this is just meant to be fluffy goodness.





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> My friend challenged me to write a short story based on any song that popped up on my youtube. So... here is a story loosely inspired by the song and video for "I Want Crazy" by Hunter Hayes. I'm not even sure what this song was doing in my feed since I haven't listened to it since like 2014, but it was good timing... I think.

“Come on, you can’t tell me you haven’t thought about it” Barry insisted.

 

“Yes” Iris insisted, laughter apparent in her voice “I absolutely can”.

 

Barry rolled his eyes dramatically and Iris giggled at him.

 

“Fine” he gave in “if you say you haven’t…” he trailed off.

 

“Mmmm hmm” Iris hummed as she closed the distance between them and kissed him.

 

Their bed was scattered with photographs and albums but Barry scooped her into his lap anyway and they broke apart laughing as one of the albums thumped to the floor and startled them.

 

“We should put this stuff up first” Iris whispered, her breath ghosting across his lips.

 

“Yeah…” Barry agreed, but he didn’t move “I love you Iris” he told her.

 

Her smile lit up her whole face and Barry hoped he would never forget this moment, they’d had so many of them but he never got tired of seeing her like this, she was happy, glowing, looking at him as though he was her whole world. These moments were precious, meant to be remembered and treasured.

 

“I love you too Barry Allen” she said, her left hand coming up and cupping his cheek gently as she kissed him again.

 

“Remember when I promised you the most amazing week ever?” Barry asked her when she pulled back.

 

“Of course” she said, puzzled “it was just last night Barry” she pointed out.

 

“Yeah” Barry ducked his head “so how has it been so far?”.

 

“Perfect” she answered “I could stay in this very room all week as long you’re here too”.

 

“Yeah, about that” Barry grinned lopsidedly at her, trying to control himself “I have a surprise for you”.

 

“What?” Iris asked.

 

“Just hold on” he picked her up and flashed away, leaving the photographs to swirl around the room like snow before landing gently on the floor.

 

.

.

 

“Where are we?” Iris asked curiously when Barry sat her down on a rocky path nestled between rolling hills that were covered with long grasses and the occasional pocket of wildflowers. There were some trees, pine and fir and oak, scattered in the distance and Iris could just make out the glint of water near the trees.

 

“Colorado” Barry answered.

 

“Colorado?” Iris turned towards him “why?” she asked.

 

“I’ve been investing some of the money that came with STAR Labs, I figured we’d need it to keep the building up to code if nothing else. Those investments have been doing _really_ well so… I bought a cabin”.

 

“What?!” Iris laughed disbelieving “okay, I repeat, why?”.

 

Barry shrugged “for us, we need somewhere off the map, somewhere we can come if we need a break” he stuffed his hands in his pockets awkwardly and stared at her hopefully.

 

“It’s not too much is it?” he asked “I left it for us to decorate, since we didn’t do the apartment together. And I know it’s kind of crazy but, I thought...” he trailed off.

 

Iris smiled “you know I like crazy, and this is very sweet” she reassured him, slipping her own hand into his pocket and rubbing his thumb gently.

 

“So, do I actually get to see this cabin?” she asked.

 

“It’s this way” Barry started off up the path “we own this too, and I could’ve set us down in the driveway but I really wanted to show you some of the property because it’s beautiful”.

 

He was right, it was beautiful and wild and perfect. They didn’t rush along, just walked slowly together, holding hands and pointing out whatever interested them.

 

It wasn’t long before the cabin became visible in the distance and Iris gasped as she saw it.

 

“Oh my god” she whispered, taking in the screened-in front porch, the large deck on the side, and the green roof and the numerous windows that glinted in the sunlight.

 

“It’s _huge_ ” her eyes widened as she stared at it “this is your idea of a rustic cabin?” she asked.

 

“I didn’t say anything about rustic” Barry pointed out quickly “and I wanted someplace big enough for company if we wanted to invite anyone to stay. So, there are three bedrooms in the main house, the entire second floor is the master bedroom, it has a balcony too, a room on the ground floor for Joe, and one for Wally. A nice kitchen, and living area. Then there are two guesthouses farther down the path”.

 

“We could have Team Flash, Team Arrow, the Legends, _and_ Kara and her team visit us all at the same time, couldn’t we?” Iris asked, smiling at how excited Barry was.

 

“Yep!” he beamed at her “but trust me, it’s just you and me here right now” he hastened to add.

 

“I should hope so” Iris grinned at him “I have plans for tonight, crazy plans” she added “I know you like crazy too” she winked at him.

 

Barry blushed and Iris laughed.

 

“How can you still get all stammer-y and shy?” she asked “I mean, it’s cute, but…”

 

He stepped close to her and kissed her sweetly.

 

“Because I will never get over that this is real” he eventually answered, taking her left hand and rubbing his thumb over the ring before lifting it to his mouth and kissing it.

 

“ _We_ are real, and together, and I love you so much Iris West-Allen”.


End file.
